Linda´s Funeral
by Icea
Summary: Some thoughts during Linda´s funeral
1. Palermo

Disclaimer: I´m not making any money off this fanfic and I don´t own any of this, with the exception of the story.  
  
Author´s Note: I felt that this needed to be done, since no one else have made a fanfic of Linda´s funeral.  
This is my second fanfic, so please tell me what I can do better. :)  
  
~*~  
  
Linda´s Funeral  
  
"...lived among us for far too short time, but will always be remembered for bringing sunshine, not just into my life, but to everyone´s life. I can´t believe she´s gone. For just a week ago, she was here, living and free, and now...now...now I just pray that He looks after her." Palermo looked at Victor, amazed over the fact that he managed to go through this all over again.  
  
It was Linda´s funeral. He, Chris, Cory and TC were sitting in the front row, together with Victor and Rosa.  
  
Victor was great at holding this speech, this last letter to the woman who he should´ve married if only she hadn´t been at that shop at that time.  
  
Palermo sighed. He understood how Victor must feel right now. No one should have to bury their loved one.  
  
His whole world was a mess. Victor had quit the force, Cory and Chris blamed themselves for Linda´s murder and TC just walked around looking straight out in the air without saying anything.  
  
And now he was sitting in a church, trying to comfort Cory, who was nearly crying her eyes out. Linda´s brother wasn´t there. According to Victor he was still in shock, and refused to accept that Linda, his big sister, had been murdered while trying out her own wedding dress.  
  
Victor seemed to have finished his speech, when he turned to Linda´s coffin, looked up as though he could see someone sitting in the ceiling and said, "God has finally gotten his most beautiful angel back." He looked down at the coffin again, laid a red rose on it and whispered a few words Palermo couldn´t hear.  
  
He then went back to the first row and comforted his mother.  
  
"¿Por qué Victor? ¿Por qué?" (Why Victor? Why?)  
"I don´t know mom. I really don´t know."  
  
Palermo looked at Victor and his mom, while tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Yes, why? Palermo asked himself. He couldn´t answer that question. Why did people die when they were at the happiest stage of their life?  
  
Palermo sighed again, as he tried to help Cory, and he deeply hoped that Victor would be able to find love again.  
  
At least, let him find peace and to be able to cope with Linda´s death.  
  
One day hopefully. One day... 


	2. Cory

Disclaimer: I´m not making any money off this fanfic and I don´t own any of this, with the exception of the story.  
  
Author´s Note: I felt that this needed to be done, since no one else have made a fanfic of Linda´s funeral.  
This is my second fanfic, so please tell me what I can do better. :)  
  
Author´s Note 2: Thanks for all the reviews, it feels a lot more encouraging to write!  
  
~*~  
  
Linda´s Funeral  
  
Cory couldn´t believe it. She was sitting in the front row on Linda´s funeral. This wasn´t supposed to happen. She should be alive, she was supposed to get married to Victor and have a lot of kids. Oh well. She decided to continue listening to Victor´s speech.  
  
"Linda lived among us for far too short time, but will always be remembered for bringing sunshine, not just into my life, but to everyone´s life. I can´t believe she´s gone. For just a week ago, she was here, living and free, and now...now..." At this part Cory started to cry. She hated to see Victor´s eyes like this, all sad. Like someone had put out the fire in his eyes and they´d never be able to glow again.  
  
"Now I just pray that He looks after her." Cory stopped crying for a moment and looked at Victor. Such a great speech! She wouldn´t be able to do that if she was to one who lost her love.  
  
Cory watched Victor, as he slowly moved towards Linda´s coffin. He looked up in the air and said, "God has finally gotten his most beautiful angel back." Cory started crying again, as Victor lay a red rose on Linda´s coffin. After that, he whispered some words that Cory couldn´t hear.  
  
What if she had been there? If she had told her brother that she couldn´t baby-sit, she might had been able to save Linda. It was her fault, if she´d been there they would be two cops, Chris and her, and they would´ve managed to save her. Cory sobbed. It was all her fault.  
  
With a deep sigh, Victor went back to the front row to comfort his mother, who was about to fall apart.  
  
"¿Por qué Victor? ¿Por qué?" (Why Victor? Why?)  
"I don´t know mom. I really don´t know."  
  
Seeing the pain in Victor´s eyes, Cory started crying again, while Palermo yet again tried to comfort her.  
  
She had been in many relationships, which always ended up her being alone, but this got to be harder than that. Loosing your loved one, when you´ve finally found that person who you could spend the rest of your life with, that´s not just sad, that´s incredibly cruel.  
  
Cory looked at Palermo, who also had started crying. "It´s not fair, it´s not fair at all", Cory whispered to herself.  
  
Palermo obviously heard her, because he gave her an unsatisfying answer.  
  
"I know. But...that´s how He wants it."  
  
Cory looked at Palermo. "Then He certainly doesn´t care about how we feel."  
  
She prayed that Victor would find another woman he could love one day, so that he wouldn´t have to go through his life this sad and lonely.  
  
"It´s not fair, it´s not fair", she whispered over and over again, as she heard Rosa´s words in her head. "¿Por qué Victor? ¿Por qué?"... 


	3. Rosa

Disclaimer: I´m not making any money off this fanfic and I don´t own any of this, with the exception of the story.  
  
Author´s Note: I wasn´t planning on writing about Rosa´s feeling, but on request from Chiquinta, it´s done. This chapter may not be as good as the others, as I never planned on making this chapter.  
  
Author´s Note 2: I´ve cleaned this chapter up a bit, since both the viewers and I didn´t like this chapter as much as the previous. I hope it´s a bit better now.  
  
~*~  
  
Linda´s Funeral  
  
The last time she had been at a funeral had been Victor´s father´s funeral. She really hated being at funerals, especially when it was for someone she cared about. And now she was sitting at Linda´s, her son´s fiancée´s, funeral.  
  
She feared what Victor would do tomorrow, since that was the date when they were supposed to have gotten married.  
  
"Linda lived among us for far too short time, but will always be remembered for bringing sunshine, not just into my life, but to everyone´s life." So true. She had certainly lightened up both hers and Victor´s lives, and since there was so many grieving people there, she assumed that Linda lightened up their´s as well.  
  
"I can´t believe she´s gone. For just a week ago, she was here, living and free, and now...now...now I just pray that He looks after her." Rosa cried. Why did Linda die?  
  
"Please look after her for Victor. He still doesn´t understand why things like this happen. Please let his heart heal so that he can be the same Victor I used to know.", she whispered to herself. Though she knew that you didn´t get over the loss of your love. She had been there herself. You might be able to go on and find someone else, but a part of you never recovers fully.  
  
Linda´s brother wasn´t there. She didn´t blame him, she nearly didn´t come herself. This had affected her deep, in a way she never could´ve believed. It felt...empty. Like someone had stolen a part of her.  
  
Victor now walked to Linda´s coffin, looked up with a deep sigh; "God has finally gotten his most beautiful angel back." These words came right from his heart, you could see that on Victor´s facial expression.  
  
He then laid a red rose on her coffin and went back to Rosa.  
  
"¿Por qué Victor? ¿Por qué?" (Why Victor? Why?)  
"I don´t know mom. I really don´t know."  
  
She couldn´t go on like this, being hysterical. If anyone should be hysterical it should be Victor, but he was just sitting there, looking out in the thin air. Rosa decided to calm down, since it wasn´t supposed to be Victor comforting her, it should be her comforting Victor.   
  
With this decision, she looked at him, surprised that he hadn´t started crying yet. But then, he started to sob, and as his sobs grew louder and louder, Rosa prepared herself to help Victor as much as she could.  
  
"Ssh ssh...It will heal...it will heal."  
"No it won´t. I will never be able to see and touch her again. I will be haunted by my promise to find another love, when I know I won´t. I lied to her mom, she was dying and I lied to her. I will never be able to look at myself in a mirror without seeing a pathetic lying loser!"  
  
Victor broke down in tears, as Rosa tried to comfort him, knowing that he would never fully recover from Linda´s death... 


	4. Chris

Disclaimer: I´m not making any money off this fanfic and I don´t own any of this, with the exception of the story.  
  
Author´s Note: I felt that this needed to be done, since no one else have made a fanfic of Linda´s funeral.  
This is my second fanfic, so please tell me what I can do better. :)  
  
Author´s Note 2: Although "Till Death Do Us Part" is one of my favorite PB episodes, I hardly remember the lines in it, so some of the "flashbacks" might have a different kind of wording.  
  
~*~  
  
Linda´s Funeral  
  
"Linda lived among us for far too short time, but will always be remembered for bringing sunshine...." Chris didn´t hear the rest of Victor´s speech, it was still too unbelievable that Linda was dead. She had no reason for not protecting Linda first, so why didn´t she? She was there with Linda, so she should have been protecting her, and not that other woman.  
  
---------  
  
"Could you help me picking out a dress tomorrow?"  
"Ah, sorry."  
"I´m honest now, I promised my brother to baby-sit."  
"Well....I guess I could re-schedule my hairdresser-appointment."  
  
---------  
  
The words echoed in Chris´ head. If she had gone to the hairdresser instead, Linda would be alive right now. She would get married to Victor, and they´d live happily ever after. Now that wasn´t going to happen.  
  
"....For just a week ago, she was here, living and free, and now...now...now I just pray that He looks after her." Dead silence. It seemed as the time itself had stopped. She looked around the church. She couldn´t see anything but mourning people. They were here because of her. It was her fault, her mistake. A mistake that you just can´t do.  
  
She sobbed in TC´s arms. Miraculously, he had been there for her through all this. Which couldn´t have been easy, since she has spent the last week blaming herself for Linda´s death, like she was the only one responsible for it.  
  
She looked around once again. She could almost see all the people pointing at her, screaming "It´s your fault, and your fault only! If it wouldn´t have been for you, Linda would be alive!". She cried. They were right of course, if it would´ve been Cory and not her in that store, she would be alive. Cory would´ve thought about Linda instead of the rest of the store. Why do I always let my friends down?, she asked herself. She always did, for some reason, she always did.  
  
She couldn´t stop her tears now, it was to painful to see Victor standing there. As her sobs became heavier, she felt TC´s arms embrace her.  
  
"Ssh..it wasn´t your fault, you did the right thing."  
"Yeah? Then why do I feel so terrible?"  
  
Tc didn´t have an answer for that, but he watched Victor as he turned to Linda´s coffin, said the last words to his love ("God has finally gotten his most beautiful angel back"), laid a red rose on the coffin and went back to the front row after whispering something TC couldn´t hear.  
  
---------  
  
"Linda, are you alright? Oh God....Call an ambulance! Linda, stay with me, stay with me! Linda, no....no....."  
  
---------  
  
Her voice haunted her. Like an echo, that wouldn´t go away. She would never get rid of the nightmares. "Linda, are you alright?". She kept hearing herself all over again, as she silently repeated: "It was my fault, my fault....It was my fault, my fault....." 


	5. TC

Disclaimer: I´m not making any money off this fanfic and I don´t own any of this, with the exception of the story.  
  
Author´s Note: I felt that this needed to be done, since no one else have made a fanfic of Linda´s funeral.  
This is my second fanfic, so please tell me what I can do better. :)  
  
Author´s Note 2: Although "Till Death Do Us Part" is one of my favorite PB episodes, I hardly remember the lines in it, so the "flashback" might have a different kind of wording.  
  
~*~  
  
Linda´s Funeral  
  
Funerals always gave TC the creeps. It proved his own mortality. And now he had to go to one of his friends´ funeral. Well, at least it wasn´t my fiancée, he thought to himself.  
  
He was sitting comforting Chris, who had been down ever since it happened. She would walk around in their apartment, questioning what she did wrong, or if she´d been able to save Linda. He tried to make her think of something else, but she would always go back to those thoughts.  
  
He sighed. He´d better start listening to Victor´s speech, although he didn´t want to. Deep down he didn´t want to hear Victor´s last words to Linda, since he couldn´t think of her as dead.  
  
"Linda lived among us for far too short time, but will always be remembered for bringing sunshine, not just into my life, but to everyone´s life. I can´t believe she´s gone. For just a week ago, she was here, living and free, and now...now...now I just pray that He looks after her." So it was done. Victor were really good at writing speeches, but it was absurd that (what would probably be) his last speech would be held at his fiancée´s funeral.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Linda died on the way to the hospital."  
"Chris, go home."  
"Why? So I can wash away her blood from my shirt?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
TC came back to reality as Chris started cry heavy. He knew he had to make her feel better in some way.  
  
"Ssh..it wasn´t your fault, you did the right thing."  
"Yeah? Then why do I feel so terrible?"  
  
It didn´t help, Chris was feeling lousier then ever, and he couldn´t do anything about it.  
  
He watched Victor as he went to Linda´s coffin, put a single red rose on it and said: "God has finally gotten his most beautiful angel back." Pure words right from the heart, TC thought, as he saw that Victor bended down and whispered something. He couldn´t hear what Victor said, but he assumed it was just meant for Linda.  
  
As Chris´ sobs became heavier, he noticed that Rosa was crying heavy too, as Victor went back to comfort her.  
  
"¿Por qué Victor? ¿Por qué?" (Why Victor? Why?)  
"I don´t know mom. I really don´t know."  
  
After that, TC saw Victor bury his face in his hands, and he began crying too. TC was surprised that he hadn´t cracked sooner, but TC assumed that Victor didn´t want to spoil the speech. TC saw Rosa, trying to comfort Victor.  
  
"Ssh ssh...It will heal...it will heal."  
"No it won´t. I will never be able to see and touch her again. I will be haunted by my promise to find another love, when I know I won´t. I lied to her mom, she was dying and I lied to her. I will never be able to look at myself in a mirror without seeing a pathetic lying loser!"  
  
TC sighed deep. Victor would probably never find another, he knew him too well. And although some things would never heal, he hoped that Victor at least wouldn´t loose his dignity, since he knew that if that happened, nothing would stop Victor from taking his life... 


	6. Victor

Disclaimer: I´m not making any money off this fanfic and I don´t own any of this, with the exception of the story.  
  
Author´s Note: I felt that this needed to be done, since no one else have made a fanfic of Linda´s funeral.  
  
This is my second fanfic, so please tell me what I can do better. :)  
  
Author´s Note 2: Although I am a big PB fan, who spended 20 minutes to write down one of my fav dialogues, I might not remember the lines perfectly, so bear with me ok?  
  
~*~  
  
Linda´s Funeral  
  
He was in a church. At a ceremony. But this was no ordinary church or ceremony. It was Linda´s funeral, and this was the church they were supposed to be wed in. He sighed. He should never had gotten up with the idea of writing a speech. Yet, he was good at it, and now it was done.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"I´m looking for my brother, is he alright?"  
  
"Uhmm.... And you are, miss?"  
  
"Linda Dominguez. Now where is my brother?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Victor came back to reality. That was the first time he ever saw and talked to Linda. A smile appeared on his face, just to disappear the next moment.  
  
He had to begin his speech. He took a paper out of his pocket and read it once again. He didn´t quite know it by heart, but he knew most of it. He took a deep breath and finally started.  
  
"Linda lived among us for far too short time..." His eyes immediately began to tear up, and he had difficult to read. "...but will always be remembered for bringing sunshine, not just into my life, but to everyone´s life."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Linda Dominguez, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, I will marry you, Victor Del Toro."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Victor took another deep breath before starting the next sentence. He couldn´t crack now, not in the middle of the speech.  
  
"I can´t believe she´s gone. For just a week ago, she was here, living and free, and now...now..." At this part, he couldn´t see the paper at all, but he refused to dry his eyes. This was a tribute to Linda, and he wouldn´t let anyone, including him, destroy it. "Now I just pray that He looks after her."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"You seem more nervous about the wedding then I do."   
  
"You're nervous about the wedding?"   
  
-----------------------------  
  
True, he had been nervous about the wedding, or more exactly, if something happened during the wedding. The things he feared the most had happened, Linda had died. This shouldn´t happen, no it couldn´t happen.  
  
He went forward to Linda´s coffin. She was in there, but she would never hold him or kiss him again.  
  
He looked up while one thought was in his head "God, you better take good care of her, until I´m there too." and then, almost whispering he said "God has finally gotten his most beautiful angel back." He then put the red rose he had saved for her, and laid it on her coffin. When he was about to leave, when he softly whispered "Te quiero mi amo. ("I love you my love") My heart will always belong to you." And went back to comfort Rosa, who was falling apart.  
  
"¿Por qué Victor? ¿Por qué?" (Why Victor? Why?)  
  
"I don´t know mom. I really don´t know."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Promise me Victor, you will find another."  
  
"I...I can´t."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Now he couldn´t stop his tears from falling. He lied to her. In her very last moment, he lied to her.   
  
"Ssh ssh...It will heal...it will heal."  
  
"No it won´t. I will never be able to see and touch her again. I will be haunted by my promise to find another love, when I know I won´t. I lied to her mom, she was dying and I lied to her. I will never be able to look at myself in a mirror without seeing a pathetic lying loser!"  
  
Nothing they´d say would make it different. He had lied to her and for what cause? Seeing her die satisfied? Victor shook his head deep, and tried to forget all this, but it was useless. No matter how hard he tried, he always kept remembering Linda.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"I never...got the...chance to say.... I do."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Victor dried his eyes and looked up to the crucifix, and asked one question. "Why did you do this to me? Why?" 


End file.
